


A Visitor

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, SkekMal is grumpy and needs sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: You lay awake when a familiar skeksis enters your bedroom.
Relationships: SkekMal/You, Skekmal/reader, skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekMal (Dark Crystal)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Visitor

You lay in the bed in the chamber that The Emperor allowed you to use in your stay on Thra. The moons light's shining in through the balcony windows as you stared at the ceiling as sleep evaded you. You sigh, you had hoped you could get to sleep early tonight that way you keep the curtains open but it looks like you'll have to close them and sleep in late, that is if the others allow you to of course and none of them come knocking at an ungodly hour in the morning wanting attention.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of the balcony's window sliding open, and then closed.

You close your eyes and smile, "Hey SkekMal," you greet, "Didn't expect you to be visiting again so soon." You say opening your eyes and looking at him.

His silhouette stands hunched over, darkened like a shadow, in front of the moons beams and twinkling stars that you can see through the window.

He walks over to the bed without a word and you begin to worry, "Is something wrong?"

"Just tired, didn't sleep last night." He lets out in a low growly tone.

You sit up and pat the bed. He sits down beside you, as he usually does when he visits. Something felt off this time though, you could feel a warmth radiating off of him, "You're not getting sick are you?" You ask, pressing your palm to his exposed cheek.

He flinches away and grunts, "No."

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" 

"I'm sure!" He huffs.

You give him a small smile, one that you know he can see even in the dark. You reach your hand out towards his skeletal mask and he flinches again before leaning into your gentle touch. You gently remove his mask, a task that no other person has the privilege of doing, if anyone but you tried you're sure they'd lose a limb.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." You say in the calm and gentle tone that he's come to associate with complete safety.

You lay his mask on the small table beside the bed and pull the blanket down. He crawls in beside you, laying down on his side so he can look at you. You pull the blanket back up and snuggle down into your spot, face to face with The Hunter and staring into each other's eyes.

"This is too soft." He frowns.

"The pillow or me?" You joke with a grin.

"Both."

You let out a chuckle. He's not sure why you laugh when he's serious, but he never tires of the sound regardless. 

"I guess you're used to sleeping on the ground and using rocks as pillows?"

"Too vulnerable on the ground," He says in a matter-of-fact tone, "The trees are better for rest, and they're a good vantage point for morning hunts." 

"Of course." you smile and press your head against the tip of his beak. He gives a faint smile and low, soft, approving growl before moving to press his forehead to yours. He then moves to nuzzle his face against your neck, then to the top of your chest. A small purring sound can be faintly heard coming from him as he closes his eyes.

You grin again and rest your head on top of his, wrapping your arms around him to stroke his back, then bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes flicker between open and closed as he lets out a content huff of breath through his nostrils. You place your hand on his back again, squeezing him close to you as the moonlight and stars shine brighter on you two and his eyes close again as he drifts into slumber in your arms. You give a soft, chaste kiss to the top of his head before closing your own eyes and join him in sleep.


End file.
